You're Seducing
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: She's got a way to get what she wants. KuroPika pairing. R & R please. No flames


DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-sensei

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

WARNING :

One-shot. OOC. FemKura.

.

.

.

Hari sudah pagi. Perlahan Kuroro membuka matanya. Ia terdiam sebentar...menikmati udara segar yang masuk melalui pintu balkon yang terbuka lebar.

Kuroro menoleh ke sebelahnya. Ia terkejut melihat Kurapika sudah tak ada di situ. Tidak biasanya Kurapika bangun tidur lebih dulu daripada dirinya.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis…ia teringat akan kejadian semalam. Kurapika menagih janji Kuroro untuk pergi berlibur bersama. Namun karena kesibukannya, Kuroro tidak bisa memenuhi janji itu. Ia memiliki rencana mendadak bersama para anggota Gen'ei Ryodan untuk mencuri harta seorang Duke di kota lain. Akhirnya sepasang kekasih itu pun berdebat…yang berakhir dengan muka cemberut Kurapika. Kurapika tidur membelakangi Kuroro, dan Kuroro terpaksa harus tidur tanpa memeluknya.

Kuruta-ku Sayang, entah apa lagi yang akan kau katakan saat melihatku pagi ini, gumam Kuroro dalam hati. Ia sangat mengetahui betapa keras kepalanya gadis itu.

Kuroro turun dari tempat tidur dengan seprai sutra yang ditempatinya. Sinar hangat mentari menembus dinding kaca.

Sayang sekali pagi ini aku tidak bisa melihat sosoknya yang masih terlelap dengan bermandikan kilau sinar matahari pagi, pikir Kuroro lagi.

Lamunannya buyar saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara tawa yang dikenalnya dari lantai bawah. Kuroro mengambil kemeja putih yang tergeletak di kursi dan memakai kemeja itu tanpa mengancingkannya, lalu segera pergi ke dapur di mana suara itu berasal.

.

.

"Ah…Selamat pagi, Danchou," sapa Hisoka dengan senyumannya yang khas saat melihat kedatangan Kuroro. Tampak ia dan Kurapika sedang duduk bersama di meja makan.

Kuroro melirik Kurapika yang sedang meminum tehnya perlahan-lahan, lalu memandang Hisoka dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kuroro. Ia mengambil secangkir kopi panas tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Hisoka.

"Tenang saja Danchou, aku hanya mampir dan sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan Kurapika."

Kuroro memegang cangkir kopi sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang. Hisoka menyadari aura tidak menyenangkan yang menyelimuti Sang Danchou. Ia segera menghabiskan kopi dan wafelnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang," katanya yang disambut dengan anggukan pelan Kuroro. Hisoka menoleh pada Kurapika. "Kurapika, terimakasih untuk sarapannya. Kuharap kita bisa mengobrol lagi lain waktu. Sampai jumpa!"

Hisoka berdiri dari kursinya. Sebelum melangkah keluar, tiba-tiba ia menoleh lagi dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kurapika.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Kuroro dengan nada tak senang.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Kurapika santai. Ia menyingkirkan piring dan cangkir bekas Hisoka lalu mengambil yang baru. Kurapika meletakkan dua buah wafel ke piring itu dan menuangkan saus strawberry di atasnya. "Duduklah, Kuroro. Aku sudah membuat ini untuk sarapan."

Kuroro mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. Ia heran melihat sikap Kurapika. Semalam Kurapika terlihat begitu kesal, tapi sekarang ia bersikap seolah di antara mereka tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Mungkin dia sudah memilih untuk melupakannya, pikir Kuroro.

Kuroro duduk di kursinya dan mulai menyantap hidangan di hadapannya. Kurapika pun duduk bersama Kuroro dan melanjutkan sarapan.

"Ngg…Kuroro, hari ini indah ya? Cerah sekali," kata Kurapika memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Kuroro.

"Mm…ya," jawab Kuroro pendek.

"Aku ingin pergi berjalan-jalan."

Kuroro meletakkan pisau dan garpunya. Ia melipat tangannya di atas meja makan yang terbuat dari kaca dan menatap Kurapika yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kurapika, siang ini aku ada pertemuan penting dengan anak buahku. Kau sudah tahu itu 'kan?" jelasnya.

Tiba-tiba Kurapika berdiri dan memeluk Kuroro dari belakang.

"Sebentar saja! Mau ya…? Aku ingin kau menemaniku," bisiknya sambil mencium pipi Kuroro dengan lembut.

Kuroro terdiam. Kurapika sedang merayu dirinya? Apakah ini benar terjadi? Kurapika yang dikenalnya tak pernah merayu untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Kurapika sama sekali bukan tipe gadis seperti itu. Tapi sekarang?

"Ayolah kita pergi…kekasihku yang tampan," Kurapika berkata lagi. Ia duduk di pangkuan Kuroro dan menciumi bibir pria itu.

Tampak semburat warna kemerahan di pipi Kuroro. Kurapika yang sedang bersamanya saat ini agak berbeda, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Kuroro pun menikmatinya.

.

.

Cahaya matahari bersinar cerah. Burung-burung merpati beterbangan dan hinggap di mana-mana. Kurapika dan Kuroro duduk di sebuah kursi taman. Kurapika tampak sangat manis dengan _sundress_ berwarna biru muda yang dikenakannya.

Kuroro membelai rambut pirang gadis itu. "Kurapika, kau mau minum?" tanyanya.

Tapi Kurapika tak menjawab. Ia sedang asyik memperhatikan seorang pria yang sedang berdiri di dekat air mancur sambil memberi makan burung-burung merpati dengan roti yang dibawanya.

"Kurapika?"

Tiba-tiba Kurapika berdiri dan melangkah menghampiri pria itu. Kuroro memperhatikannya dari jauh. Ia ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kurapika.

Kurapika mengajak pria itu bercakap-cakap. Kuroro terperangah saat Kurapika memberikan senyum manisnya dan menyentuh bahu pria itu, lalu ikut memberi makan burung-burung dengan senang. Kuroro segera menghampiri mereka.

"Kurapika," tegur Kuroro sambil menatap tajam pada pria yang berdiri di samping Kurapika.

Pria itu terkejut melihat kedatangan Kuroro dan aura membunuh yang menyelimutinya. Ia segera menyingkir.

Kurapika menoleh. "Ah...Kuroro, kau juga mau mencoba?" kata Kurapika dengan wajah tak berdosa sambil menyodorkan roti yang dipegangnya.

Kuroro tak bisa berkata-kata.

.

.

"Kurapika, baju ini cocok untukmu," ucap Kuroro. Ia memperlihatkan sehelai baju terusan berwarna putih pada kekasihnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah butik.

Kurapika mengamati baju itu. "Tapi ukurannya terlalu besar untukku," komentarnya.

Tiba-tiba lewat seorang pemuda sedang memegang baju yang serupa dengan baju yang sedang diamati Kurapika. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kurapika menghampiri pemuda itu dan meninggalkan Kuroro yang terheran-heran dengan sikapnya.

"Maaf...mengganggu," Kurapika berkata. "Kulihat kau sedang memegang baju yang bagus."

"A-ah ya, ini untuk kekasihku. Hari ini dia berulangtahun," jawab si pemuda dengan wajah merona melihat gadis manis yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Kurapika memperlihatkan baju yang dipegangnya. "Aku juga menyukainya, tapi sayang ini terlalu kebesaran...seharusnya, baju dengan ukuran seperti yang kau pegang itu."

Kurapika memasang wajah sedih, membuat si pemuda iba melihatnya. Ia menyodorkan baju yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Ini...untukmu saja, Nona," katanya.

Kurapika segera mengambilnya. "Benarkah? Terimakasih!"

"Ya...lagipula kekasihku sudah mempunyai banyak baju putih. Lebih baik aku mencari yang lain saja."

"Kau sangat baik, aku menyukaimu."

Wajah si pemuda tambah merona mendengar ucapan Kurapika. Sementara Kuroro terdiam mematung melihat semua adegan itu.

.

.

Hari sudah siang saat Kuroro dan Kurapika sampai di markas Gen'ei Ryodan. Kurapika terlihat cukup puas dengan acara jalan-jalannya.

"Selamat datang, Danchou," sapa Shalnark ceria. Ia dan anggota Gen'ei Ryodan sedang asyik dengan urusannya masing-masing.

"Hmm...," Kuroro hanya bergumam. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus setelah apa yang Kurapika lakukan hari itu. Kuroro duduk di kursinya. Dengan sikap tubuhnya yang khas, ia termenung sambil menatap Kurapika yang melangkah menghampiri Nobunaga.

Nobunaga sedang sibuk merawat pedangnya dengan minyak choji.

"Pedang yang bagus ya," kata Kurapika.

Nobunaga terkejut oleh kehadiran Kurapika yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya. "Ka-kau! Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Nobunaga sambil memegang pedangnya erat-erat.

"Aku hanya mau melihat kok," Kurapika menjawab dengan tenang. Ia mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh pedang itu.

Nobunaga segera menjauh. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin menyentuhnya sedikit saja!"

Kuroro memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia terlupa akan sesuatu, bahwa suatu ide yang buruk mempertemukan Kurapika dan Nobunaga dalam ruangan yang sama. Anggota Gen'ei Ryodan yang lainnya langsung menghentikan aktivitas dan menoleh pada pemimpin mereka, seolah berharap Kuroro akan segera melerai untuk mencegah hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi.

Kuroro baru saja akan bicara saat tiba-tiba Kurapika memberikan senyumnya yang paling manis pada Nobunaga, membuat Nobunaga terpana dan pipinya merona.

"Aku mengagumi pedangmu," Kurapika berkata dengan lembut. "Cocok sekali ya, pedang sebagus itu dengan samurai sehebat dirimu."

Nobunaga terdiam sesaat. Lalu ia menyodorkan pedangnya pada Kurapika. "Ngg...k-kau boleh meminjamnya sebentar saja," katanya gugup.

Baru saja Kurapika akan mengambil pedang itu saat tiba-tiba Kuroro sudah ada di belakangnya dan meraih tangan gadis itu.

"Cukup, Kurapika," ucap Kuroro serius. Ia menuntun Kurapika melangkah ke luar ruangan.

"Ihh...lepaskan!" protes Kurapika sambil menepiskan tangan Kuroro. "Ada apa sih?"

Kuroro menghela napas. Ia memegang wajah Kurapika dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap mata biru kekasihnya dalam-dalam.

"Kurapika, apakah kau tak menyadari apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku hari ini?" tanyanya pelan.

Kurapika terdiam. "Maksudnya?"

"Di taman kau merayu seorang pria, di butik kau merayu seorang pemuda untuk mendapatkan baju yang kau inginkan, lalu tadi kau merayu Nobunaga agar dapat menyentuh pedangnya. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku melihat semua itu?"

Kuroro berkata dengan jujur. Walaupun ia seorang kriminal kelas atas yang terkenal kejam dan tak memiliki perasaan, namun semuanya jadi berbeda bila itu menyangkut diri Kurapika.

"Dan jangan lupa, kau pun merayuku tadi pagi," kata Kuroro lagi. "Itu bukan dirimu, Kurapika."

"Aku 'kan hanya berlatih," Kurapika menjawab dengan polos.

Kuroro melepaskan tangannya. "Apa katamu?"

"Aku menceritakan perdebatan kita semalam pada Hisoka waktu dia datang tadi pagi. Katanya, aku harus pintar merayu...menggunakan kelebihanku sebagai seorang perempuan. Hisoka bilang, merayu memudahkan kita untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan. Ternyata benar-benar terbukti ya?"

Kuroro terdiam melihat wajah Kurapika yang terlihat senang. Ia berdehem. Terdiam sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya,"Kurapika, jangan lakukan itu lagi. Jangan merayu laki-laki lain."

Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengangkat dagu Kurapika dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau milikku, dan aku tak mau berbagi dengan siapapun juga."

Kata-kata Kuroro terdengar begitu tegas hingga membuat Kurapika terdiam mendengarnya. Kemudian Kuroro berbalik pergi ke ruangan tempat anak buahnya berkumpul dan berbicara sebentar dengan mereka. Tak berapa lama, ia pun kembali. Ada secarik kertas di tangannya.

"Rencana malam ini kutunda. Ayo kita pulang dan berkemas-kemas," kata Kuroro sambil memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam saku celana yang dikenakannya.

"Memangnya kita mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Kurapika heran.

"Kau mau berlibur 'kan? Ayo kita pergi."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Kuroro tersenyum melihat mata biru Kurapika yang berbinar-binar bahagia. Ia mencium gadis itu dan mengajaknya melangkah keluar menuju mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang diparkir di halaman.

Setelah berada di dalam mobil, Kurapika bertanya lagi, "Kuroro, kita mau pergi berlibur ke mana?"

"Ke rumah peristirahatan milik Hisoka, dia pasti senang dengan kedatangan kita. Aku sudah mendapatkan alamatnya."

Kuroro menjalankan mobil dan menatap lurus jalanan di hadapannya.

Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap Hisoka, ucap Kuroro dalam hati dengan senyuman misterius menghiasi wajah tampannya.

THE END

.

.

.

A/N :

Di sini Kurapika jadi OOC banget yahh...pantas saja Kuroro jadi bingung

Review please^^


End file.
